GTA Online Főszereplő
A GTA Online Főszereplő a játékos által kreált karakter, mellyel a Grand Theft Auto Online világában játszhat. A karakter megjelenése testreszabható (neme, életkora, arcvonásai). A karakter készítéskor a játékos kiválaszja a a karakter felmenőit (szüleit), akiktől "örökli" majd a vonásait és bőrszínét. A vonások ezután részletesebben is megváltoztathatóak. A játék közben az elvégzett tevékenységekkel (küldetséek, sportolás) a karakter statisztikai pontjai növelhetőek és a kinézetére is befolyással lehetnek. Története Háttér Keveset tudni a játékos hátteréről, annyi azonban bizonyos, hogy a Lifeinvaderen találkozott Lamar Davisszel. Ezután Los Santosba repül, feltehetően azért, hogy részt vegyen egy utcai versenyen, amit Lamar szervezett. A játékos azonban nem tér haza a verseny után, hanem a városban marad. A GTA Online eseményei :Fő cikk: Introduction (GTA Online) A játékos először egy bevezető videót lát a játékról, majd a reptéren találkozik Lamar Davisszel. Ha a karakter nő, akkor Lamar megpróbál "rámozdulni", amit a karakter visszautasít. A köszöntés után beszállnak Lamar Emperorjába, ahol a játékos megkapja első pisztolyát. Lamar egy vinewoodi parkolóba vezet, ahol a játékos elkezdi az első versenyét, Lamar és néhány más játékos ellen. Bárki is nyer, Lamar lehetőséget lát a karakterben, ezért bemutatja, Geraldnak, a Davisben élő drogkereskedőnek. Gerald rögtön ad is feladatot a játékosnak: egy drogüzleten kell rajtaütni. Ahogy a karakter hírneve növekszik, az alvilág nagyobb alakjai is megbízzák feladatokkal, mint például Martin Madrazo és Lester Crest. A küldetések is nehezebbek és jövedlemezőbbek lesznek. Többek között repülőgépet lop, rivális csapatokat likvidál, és még egyvegyiüzembe is betör. A játékos piti bűnözőből az alvilág nagyjai közé emelkedik. A GTA V eseményei Nem ismert, mi történik a karakterrel a Grand Theft Auto V idején (ami az Online ideje után van). Úgy tűnik, Lester még kapcsolatban van vele, és az ékszerbolt kirablásánál felmerül, mint lehetséges csapattag, de aztán Lester elveti az ötletet, mert "túl kiszámíthatatlan". Karakter Személyiség Az Online Játékos az átvezető videókban egy csendes, nyugodt figura. Bármit elvállal, ha megfizetik. Még Trevor sem ingatja meg magabiztosságát, amikor szemtől szemben állnak egy videóban. Ahogy bármelyik másik játszható GTA karakter, az Online Játékos idegállapotát is az őt irányító játékostól függ. Lehet higgadt bűnöző vagy tömeggyilkos ámokfutó is. Ezt azonban már látni is lehet: a radaron a játékost jelző fehér pötty folyamatosan pirosodik, ha a játékos járókelőket vagy más játékosokat öl (küldetésen kívül). Család A játékos megválaszthatja a szüleit (és nagyszüleit is), ami a külső megjelenését meghatározza. Az általános embertípusok mellett ismert karakterek is választhatók felmenőnek: *Férfi **Claude (Grand Theft Auto III) **Niko Bellic (Grand Theft Auto IV) **John Marston (Red Dead Redemption) *Nő **Misty (Grand Theft Auto III) **Catalina (?) Gallery LamarPlayerGerald-GTAO.jpg|The Player meeting Gerald. Lamaronline.PNG|The Player and Lamar. Hair on Hawick-GTA Online.png|The Player getting a haircut. GTA V Screenshot 2 - Copy.jpg|A female Player firing a Pistol. GTA Online Screenshot - Copy.jpg|A male Player firing the Bullpup Rifle. GTA Online Screenshot - Copy (2).jpg|A player armed with an AP Pistol. GTA V Screenshot 2 - Copy (2).jpg|A male Player firing an SMG. Ps4,Xbone,PcCharacter customization.jpg|''GTA Online'' customization for PS4, Xbox One and PC. Online_Protagonist_GTAVe_Line-Up_Swap_Screen.png|The character swap screen in the enhanced version, simulating a police ID line-up. GTAHEIST PRTG.jpg|Lester speaking to the players. GTAOnlineCutscenes3.jpg|The players meeting with Karen. GTAOCutscenes2.jpg|The player busting out Rashkovsky. GTAOnlineApartmentChristmasTree.jpg|Protagonist in her apartment with a Christmas tree. GTA-Online-Protagonist-Female-Mount-Chiliad.jpg|A Protagonist hiking on top of Mount Chiliad. GTAO-Protagonist-TPI-Shirt.jpg|Online Protagonist with a Trevor Phillips Industries T-shirt. GTA_Online_mugshot_collage.PNG|Online Protagonists mugshot collage. Érdekességek * A karakter készítő háttere alapján a játékos pontosan 6 láb (183 cm) magas. * A GTA Online kezdetén a játékos mindig hotelekt előtt jelenik meg, amíg meg nem veszi első lakását/garázsát. *Az Online Játékos színe a trailer alapján a sárga lett volna, azonban végül a sötétkék: ez látható a HUD-on. **Míg a GTA V főszereplők színe állandó (kék-zöld-narancs) a PS4 kontrollerén, az Online játékos színe bármi lehet. ***A PS4 változatban ha a játékos egy Crew tagja, a kontroller a crew színében világít. *Az Online Játékos nem beszél magától, leszámítva a köhögést és néhány sérülés hangot, valamint a nehéz légzés hangját a The Humane Labs Raid Heist során. *Ha egy játékos hirtelen lecsatlakozik egy sessionből, a karaktere sima járókelőként fog viselkeni: a legközelebbi járókelő útvonalon fog sétálni. Ha ilyenkor megtámadják, gyakran síkít és elszalad. *Az I'm not a Hipster Update előtt az Online játékos fel-felbukkant a normál játék során is, mint járókelő. *A kiadás utáni hetekben volt egy glitch: a játékos nemét menet közben lehetett változtani, így akár női testű-férfi fejű (vagy fordítva) karakter is létezhetett. *Bár a játékosról tudjuk, hogy használta a Lifeinvadert, a játék során nem lehet azt használni. *Az Online karakter a különböző tevékenységek során Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton és Trevor Philips mozgési animációit is használja. *Nem ismert okokból (talán későbbi bővítés miatt?) a játékosnak van plusz három karakterhelye, melyek jelenleg nem elérhető. Valószínűbb, hogy a karakterátvitel miatt van (PS3/Xbox360-ról PS4/XboxOne-ra és PC-re.) * A PlayStation 4/Xbox One/PC változatokban a karakter testreszabhatósága kibővült: a szem, száj, stb részletesebben beállítható. ** A karakterek általános megjelenése is javult: a férfiaknak több testszőrzete van, a nőknek hosszabb, dúsabb haja. Az arcvonások is valósághűbbek, részletesebbek lettek. de:Online-Protagonist en:GTA Online Protagonist es:Jugador Online pl:Protagonista GTA Online ru:Протагонист GTA Online Kategória:Karakterek Kategória:GTA Online karakterek Kategória:Főszereplők